


An comforting ear

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Globgor and marco [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Marco struggles as over the last few days his parents are fighting, distressed he goes to the park to think. To his surprise Globgor offers him comfort. Leading their bond to grow close.
Series: Globgor and marco [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	An comforting ear

Marco sighed his head on his knees an pained look on the younger mans eyes, he could hear his parents yelling which they never yell. He hoped they wouldnt get an divorce..

His gaze drifted to the window noticing creatures flying by it was still weird to have Stars planet and their merged but he couldnt be happier.

Not wanting to hear anymore Marco quietly climbed out of his bedroom window heading towards the park, he knew it was late at least 8 pm. But he didnt want to hear anymore fighting.

Hands in his pockets he walked up to an park bench his head in his hands, it was dark, quiet and just an nice place to think. 

"Star thought you might be here". An quiet deep voice drifted to Marco's ears prompting him to glance behind him in surprise.

Golbgor

Golbgor sat next to the human struggling on what to say, to be honest he really didnt know the male very well. Only that he was c lose and dating Star. And when she mentioned the troubles he was having at home. And where he might be going if tonight was alot like the last couple nights.

An soft sniffle caught the creatures attention eyes drawn in concern, while he had an daughter he wasent equipped to handle the emotional issues of an Teenager. 

Rubbing the back of his neck the larger Male reached out gently touching Marco's back, the heavy touch surprisingly comforting to Marco.

Marco leaned back into the touch weary eyes closing relaxing into the solid hand, 

"I do not know what your going through". Golbgor's tone quiet. "But couples fight, even with Ecpilsea and I we have had our fights". His thumb rubbed the younger mans back. "I am sure your parenteral figures will work it out".

"I hope so". Marco mumbled. "I dunno what I would do if they broke up". He yawned rubbing at his eyes his features exhausted.

Marco jolted feeling somthing gently scoop him up cradling him to an solid chest, his arm shielding him from the rain which started to pick up. 

Marco felt his eyes grow heavy breathed slowing as he drifted off to sleep, his hand gently gripping Golbgor's shirt.

"We should get you back home your parents will". He paused hearing soft snores coming from the human. "Be worried". Eyes softening Golbgor stood keeping the human cradled close to his chest.

Chuckling Golbgor carried the human back to his home he gently placed the human inside, shrinking to climb inside, before turning into his normal self again. 

Gently laying the human down carefully onto the bed he covered Marco up fingers running through the humans hair, while it was now silent the destress still fresh in Golbgor's mind.

He decided to stay for the night.

Shrinking he climbed into bed next to Marco who seemed to sence he was there as he pulled the smaller creature into his arms. Letting out an content sigh.

Lips twitching Golbgor got himself comfortable his eyes drifting shut making sure to keep one ear open in case Marco needed anything.

Within minutes Golbgor followed Marco to slumber.


End file.
